


The Really Supernatural

by AsherBlaze201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherBlaze201/pseuds/AsherBlaze201
Summary: I can’t do summary yet.





	The Really Supernatural

I opened my eyes, sluggishly, to see Jack, Sam, and Dean standing above me. For a second, nothing seemed off. But then it hit me… I was in a TV show. Bolting up, I looked around to see if there was any cameras or green screens. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean put his hands out in the universal ‘I’m not harmful’ pose. Sam almost copied him, but instead went to my chest and pushed me back down. 

“You took a couple of hard hits to the head, you might want to stay down.”

“That werewolf was violent. You have a concussion,” Jack looked me over.

I licked my lips, and swallowed over the cotton in my throat a couple of times. “Where am I?” As I spoke, my head was being hammered. “Sioux Falls or Lebanon?”

“...Lebanon.” Dean looked me straight in the eyes. “How’d you know?”

“Are we near the bunker? You can take me there.” I might’ve been fanboying a bit. I tried to push myself up again. My brain was processing a bit, and I thought to myself, ‘If Jack’s here, then it’s season 13.’

“Season 13?” Jack tilted his head, kinda like Cas does. “What do you mean season 13?”

“What?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“He just thought that to himself; ‘If Jack’s here, then it’s season 13.’ What does that mean?”

“Just… take me to bunker and I’ll explain everything. Where’s Cas?”

Sam and Dean looked stunned. “How do you know Cas?” Dean’s voice raises in volume, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Please don’t make me explain while I have a shook brain.” I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a migraine aura come on.

Sam must have noticed the signs from when he got migraines from his powers. “Are you okay?”

“Migraine.”

I couldn’t see them since I had my eyes shut, but I bet a dollar they looked at each other.

“Are you… a psychic?” The softness in Dean’s voice surprised me.

“Not that I know of, but since I was transferred to a different universe, who knows what happened to me on the way.” A sudden pain shot through my right eye, causing my vision to black out.


End file.
